leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger/Trivia
General * Heimerdinger is voiced by Dennis Collins Johnson, who also voices and . * is a of and last names. ** His given name Cecil comes from Caecilius, a Roman surname, from caecus "one-eyed > blind".DeVaan, > Etymological Dictionary of Latin & other Italic languages, p. 79 * His dance references the , a breakdance move. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Heimerdinger's alternate/old walk is referred to as 'derpy'. ** Using Ctrl + 5 will make Heimerdinger alternate between his regular walk and his 'derpy' walk. * While is active, Heimerdinger gains a cosmetic buff that reads 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger'. * If Heimerdinger scores a Pentakill, he will gain the cosmetic buff ** This buff references ' sudden revelation, only in Heimerdinger's case his own came after the mass murder of the enemy team. * Heimerdinger is the sixth champion to have more than four abilities, the others being , , , , , and . Quotes * references the internet meme "For great justice", which originated from the translation of the game Zero Wing. * references . * references ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers by Michael 'Imaqtpie' Santana from Team Dignitas. * was used in League Judgement. * references from ("Too many variables") * and reference . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * In Brazilian localization Heimerdinger has a joke referencing . * references ("I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed!") Skins ; * He resembles . ; * He references * turns into a retro sci-fi raygun. * While this skin became a Legacy skin, it was brought back for sale for a limited time on September 20th, 2019 to celebrate the . Free Alien Invader Heimerdinger from Area 51 ; * He is basically his Classic self but covered in soot after something blew up on his face. ** is charred but still functional. * He appears when the game's store is under maintenance. ; * The Hot Rod in question can be seen in the background. * turns into a car engine. ; * He is a and bears several of their classic features, including a for a nose an for arms. * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2011 along with: ** ** ** ; * He is wearing a and holding a bottle of radioactive liquid. * A sign prohibiting can be seen to his left. * He might be referencing and/or . ; * D.I.N.G.R. is replaced by a female dragonling named Pythagoras, who can fire flames instead of Hextech Micro-Rockets, dragon eggs instead of CH-2 Electron Storm Grenades, and roasted bird legs instead of wrenches. ** is a little dragon called Turret Jr. ** is a bigger dragon named Bitey. Relations * Heimerdinger created Seven Lenses of InsightHeimerdinger and Master Yi's Goggles as well as Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter (ROFL Copter). * Heimerdinger is seen as a role model by and as a sellout by . ** used to work for him before the events of Paint the Town. *** Consequently, he may know , who possibly has used some of his experiments as "target practice".Jinx and Heimerdinger's Target Dummy * Piltover recognizes Heimerdinger's contributions to technological advancement and techmaturgical (thaumaturgical and technological) research. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Snowdown Showdown